five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy
Were you looking for Cindy's counterparts: Candy, Old Candy, the Cat or Shadow Candy? '' FNAC= '''Cindy', also known as Cindy the Cat, is the secondary antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's. She is an animatronic children's entertainer housed at Candy's, along with Candy, Chester, and the Penguin. She is a backup singer in the band. Before Five Nights at Candy's was planned, Cindy was simply a fan made Five Nights at Freddy's Animatronic created by Emil Macko. Appearance Cindy looks like Candy, except that she has a Pink Bowtie and She is Magenta in color. She also has a feminine body similar to Toy Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. She has pink cheeks, and brown irises just like her Twin Brother, Candy the Cat, and Violet Eyelids with Long Eyelashes. She and Candy appear to be around the same Height and Build, But Cindy may be slightly smaller, due to her feminine stature. She is also seemingly the only female mascot in the entire game of Five Nights at Candy's, where the rest of the animatronics are all male Like other toy Animatronics, She has white Glowing Pupils. Like Candy, She has Blocky Teeth on her Lower Jaw. She also has Two sets of Fang teeth on Her top Jaw. Locations She begins in the Main Stage with Candy and can move away at any time. She will then move to the Main Party Room, then the Main Hall 1, then the Main Hall 3, then the Main Hall 2, and finally by the right doorway of the Office in the Entrance Hall. Behavior She will appear at the right doorway only. She must be blocked by closing the door, otherwise, she will kill the player. While at the right door, her white pupils are visible. Trivia *Some people get mixed up with both Candy and Cindy. To differentiate, Cindy's skin is violet while Candy's skin is lavender. Cindy also has a more feminine body shape, a bowtie, and eyelashes as opposed to Candy's round body, tie, and lack of eyelashes. *According to game's creator, Candy and Cindy are twins. *Emil Macko didn't want to put her bow on her head because as said by Emil Macko, "She's not Minnie." *One of Cindy's frame of her jumpscare makes the same pose to the one she uses in her promotional teaser. *Most people thought that Kitty Fazcat from the The Return To Freddy's series was a copied version of Cindy. However, this was proven wrong. *So far, Cindy and Scribble Netty are the only female animatronics to appear in the Five Nights at Candy's series. *Cindy has feet like Toy Chica from five nights at freddy's 2 but purple. |-|FNAC 2= Cindy, also known as New Cindy or Withered New Cindy, returns in Five Nights at Candy's 2 in a disrepaired state as a newer model. Appearance New Cindy appears in two forms, her "Normal" state, as seen in the Extra menu and throughout the Minigames, as well as her "Withered" form seen in the normal gameplay. New Cindy is a manganese violet cat animatronic with a white belly and face. She has brown eyes, pink cheeks, a pink bowtie, lavender eyelids with tall standing eyelashes and black and dotty whisker. Compared to New Candy who has a round, male body, she has a more curved body to make it more obvious that New Cindy is female. New Cindy looks similar to the normal Cindy overall, but with a few tweaks. Her joints no longer appear to clip in the suit parts. The teeth that were sharp are less sharp now and her bowtie looks smoother. She also has more rounded feet. However, Withered New Cindy is the same as New Cindy but broken. She now has a two-part torso. Her right eye is gone, exposing the endoskeleton eye. She is also missing a part of her body and her left cheek is missing. Her part of the upper right arm is exposed. Also, her upper and lower parts of her left leg have exposed parts. Behavior Cindy will become active, starting on Night 1, move through the building and sometimes try to enter the central hall. If Cindy is in the Main Hall, the player has to use a telephone in a room close to the Main Hall, so Cindy leaves the Main Hall. If the player doesn't take an action, Cindy will draw closer and jump scare the player. She can jumpscare, if you have the Maintenance Panel up or you are looking around the main hall. She will start in Cam 014 on Night 1, Cam 016 on Night 2 and Night 5, Cam 015 on Night 4 and Cam 012 on Night 3 and Night 7. Trivia *At first, most people thought she was a withered version of the Cindy shown in the first Five Nights at Candy's game. This was later proved to be wrong; she is a withered version of a newer version of Cindy. *She is 1 of the 5 characters that are guided by the phones ringing sound, the other ones being Candy, Blank, RAT and the Cat. *In her teaser, when brightened, text "The Cat will return" is revealed. This most likely refers to the Cat. *New Cindy is seen at the intro of the Five Nights at Candy's 2 trailer with New Candy. *Because of her and New Candy's different appearance from the original Candy and Cindy, some people thought that the game was actually a prequel to Five Nights at Candy's. This was disproven at the release of the game. *Emil Macko confirmed that he created a new body for Cindy in FNAC 2. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Menu Screen Cindy title 1.png|Cindy in the main menu screen. Cindy title 3.png|Cindy twitching in the main menu screen. Cindy title 2.png|Cindy twitching in the main menu screen. Output YnLoYp.gif|Cindy twitching in the main menu screen. Cindy.png|Cindy from the Extra menu. Cindy.gif|Custom night portrait Gameplay Five_nights_at_candy_s_official_cindy_y_candy_by_thesitcixd-d91urkj.png|Candy and Cindy on Stage Cindy cam 1.png|Cindy alone in the Main Stage. Cindy main party room 1.png|Cindy in the Main Party Room. Cindy main party room dark.png|Cindy in the Main Party Room, Night Vision Off. Cindy main party room 2.png|Cindy in the Main Party Room after the Penguin has left. Five_nights_at_candy_s_official_cindy_by_thesitcixd-d91urzi.png|Cindy in Main Hall 1 Cindy cam 2 dark.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 1, Night Vision Off. Cindy cam 5.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 3. Cindy cam 5 dark.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 3, Night Vision Off. Five_nights_at_candy_s_official_cindy_by_thesitcixd-d91uur0.png|Cindy in Main Hall 2 Cindy cam 3 dark.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 2, Night Vision Off. Shiny eyes right door.gif|Cindy in the right door. Cindy jumpscare.gif|Cindy's jumpscare. Cutscene Candy cindy cutscene.png|Candy and Cindy in the Night 4 cutscene. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Menu Screen 172.png|New Cindy from the Extra menu 164.png|Withered New Cindy from the Extra menu Gameplay Cindy in CAM011.png|Cindy in Cam 011 357 Cindy Cam 012.png|Cindy in Cam 012 Cindy in Cam 13.png|Cindy in Cam 013 Cindy in Cam 14.png|Cindy in Cam 014 Cindy in Cam 15.png|Cindy in Cam 015 Cindy in Cam 16.png|Cindy in Cam 016 1465 Cindy Main Hall Threat Low.png|Cindy far away in the office 1466 Cindy Main Hall Threat Medium.png|Cindy nearing the player in the office 1467 Cindy Main Hall Threat High.png|Cindy close to the player in the office Cindy jumpscare (1).gif|Cindy's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel Cindy jumpscare (2).gif|Cindy's jumpscare when looking at the office Minigames 127 FNAC 2 minigame drawing new candy cindy.png 317 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Blank Candy Cindy band.png Cindy_minigame.gif Miscellaneous 02.png Teasers Tumblr np6ffuaCgx1tlqf51o1 1280.png|A teaser with Cindy with the caption, "We play in the dark" tumblr_ny9b4m34xw1tlqf51o1_1280.png|The second teaser for Five Nights at Candy's 2, featuring Cindy. tumblr_ny9b4m34xw1tlqf51o1_12801.png|Cindy's teaser brightened, revealing the words "the cat will return". Tumblr tumblr_nfjx08I71n1tlqf51o1_1280.png tumblr_ngqm7oTqib1tlqf51o1_1280.png tumblr_ngqn7yW6zC1tlqf51o1_1280-1.png|Cindy's new bow update tumblr_nme7xgvNaO1tlqf51o1_1280-1.jpg Thank you too!.png|Emil Ace Macko's thank you group picture featuring all animatronics from the first game including the cut Nightmare Candy (Tumblr). It was originally posted on Gamejolt's page, but Emil removed it when FNAC's sequel was announced. Gamejolt Cindy thank you image full body by joltgametravel-d9txkwh.png|Cindy's official image from thank you image. It was originally posted on Gamejolt's page, but Emil removed it when FNAC's sequel was announced. In-Game 613.png|Cindy's Plush that appears after beating 7/20 mode. Z1fbLoO.png|The Cindy and the Withered Cindy in the Thank You image from the Extras menu in the third game. Contains almost all animatronics from the series. FIVE NIGHTS AT CANDY'S 3.EXE_0x0192D58D.png Cindy Cindy Cindy Cindy Cindy Cindy Cindy Cindy